Yuki
by hinata17
Summary: Entre voyage inter dimentionnel et recherche de vengeance pas le temps de s'ennuyer surtout quand la p'tite Yuki a un très lourd secret.Accrochez vous bien...
1. introduction

Et ben voilà un temps que je n'avais pas posté et tous ça pour faire une nouvelle fic en plusieur partie, plusieur chapitre... j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et la première partie n'a rien avoir avec un manga en particulier...Bonne lecture.

auteur: Mouuuaaa!!!

* * *

Yuki Taïmu. Tel est mon nom. Spéciale, je le suis. Je suis aujourd'hui vieille mais j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses.

Mon premier récit commencera sur Terre, ou plutôt devrais-je l'appelais, la dimension « départ ». Pourquoi l'appelez comme ça ? Et bien justement c'est là où tout commença…


	2. 01:collège,meutre et obsession

**Partie 1 : Introduction**

Chapitre 1 : Collège, meurtre et obsession

_Je me souviendrai de ce jour comme hier. A cette époque j'avais 12 ans. A peine rentrer au collège, j'étais européenne. Française pour préciser. A cette époque je n'étais déjà pas normal. La différence ? Mes cheveux étaient blancs et mes yeux violets, ce qui d'après mes parents étaient normal car je faisait partit de quelque chose de spécial, mais je ne savais pas l'époque ce qui m'attendais…_

Deux mois après la rentrée scolaire, les premières vacances scolaires étaient terminées et je reprenais le chemin du collège sans grande joie. Ma vie n'avait guère de séduisant depuis quelque temps. Tout le monde me fuyait comme la peste. Je faisais tout pour être joyeuse mais tout mon entourage me regardait avec haine et pitié. Qui aurait envie d'avoir les cheveux blancs et les yeux violets ? Personne. C'est pour ça que j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'adapter.

Je franchis la porte d'entrée et observa autour de moi. Personne ne m'attendait et nul ne me regardait. Question d'habitude je me suis dit durant de longues heures. Mais à vrai dire, c'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai vraiment changé…

Alors que je me préparais à allez me ranger, je remarquai une fille de mon âge qui m'observait. Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. Je détournai le regard et la sonnerie retentit. Je me mis dans mon rang, au fond et seule, comme toujours. Le professeur de Français arriva et nous entrâmes en cour. Les élèves avançaient dans un brouhaha continuel. Je vis une surveillante emmenée la fille de tout à l'heure jusqu'à notre classe. Je m'installai à ma place, au fond coté fenêtre comme dans tout les cours. La fille rentra dans la classe et se planta devant nous le regard indifférent. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Certains le remarquèrent et ricanèrent dans leurs coins. Le professeur demanda le silence et prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, Melissa.

Il y eut des chuchotements dans la classe et quelque regard moquer.

-Bien tu vas te mettre à coté de Yuki, la fille aux cheveux blancs…

Je regardai brièvement la chaise vide à coté de moi puis porta mon regard à la jeune fille qui traversa la classe et qui s'assit. Le cour de français commença. J'observai ma voisine qui écoutait maintenant le professeur parlait.

Ses cheveux, roux, étaient attachés en deux couettes bien distingue. Une mèche couvrait son front et une partie de ses yeux verts. Elle était habillée d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt à manches longues rayé de noir et de blanc. Elle tourna son regard sur moi et on se dévisagea un instant. Un moment qui dura éternellement. Son regard puissance et remplis d'un sentiment étrange. Elle ne semblait rien ressentir pourtant son regard ancré dans le mien lançait un appel d'aide. Elle me tendit la main.

-Melissa enchantée.

Je détourna le regard et passa ma main sous la table.

-Enchantée de même. Je suis Yuki.

Je reportai mon regard sur la rousse qui me regardait toujours. A ce moment, je crus voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

J'arquai un sourcil et croisai les bras sur la table.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tes cheveux sont blancs ?

Je restai un moment sans bouger, sans respirer, sans rien faire. Cette question c'était la première fois qu'on me la posé aussi directement. Que répondre ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne me suis jamais préparé à ce genre de situation.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas… sait-tu …

Je rouvris les yeux et me tourna légèrement vers ma voisine qui buvait chacune de mes paroles mais toujours avec ce regard étrange et cette lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux verts.

-…que c'est la première fois qu'on me pose cette question directement ?

-Je ne savais pas…

Elle se remit à écouter le professeur dans un calme presque inhumain. Je mis ma main sous mon menton et écouta le cour en silence. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un calme quasi complet. Le professeur parlant du cour à voix si forte que nul ne pouvait dormir en cour. Pourtant la sonnerie retentit enfin. Tous se levèrent après avoir pris les devoirs dans un grand brouhaha.

Je rangea mes affaires sans trop me pressait. Les maths ne m'intéressaient guère et je ne voulais pas subir de nouveau les propos méchants de ce prof sans importance. Je sortis de la salle de classe et m'engagea dans le couloir sans vraiment allait vite. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je ne sursautai pas, ni ne me retournai. Elle se tenait à coté de moi. Le regard devant elle, la lumière jouant sur les reflets de sa chevelure de feu.

-Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas aussitôt. Elle laissa passer quelques pas avant de répondre.

-Tu m'intrigues.

C'est alors que je souris. La première fois depuis ma rentrée scolaire au collège. Je l'observai un moment. Elle tourna le regard vers moi et nos yeux se croisèrent un bref instant. Cet instant, si court fut il, me permit de comprendre que l'on avait quelque chose en commun.

Nous passâmes ensemble la fin de l'année scolaire, du moins les mois restant. Meilleurs amies on l'avait été. De sorcière on nous avait traité. Beaucoup de choses on a vécu. Je comptai encore passer l'année suivante ainsi. Elle m'avait redonnée le sourire et ma joie de vivre. Je ne la vis que rarement sourire et encore moins pleurer. On s'était découvert de nombreux points communs. La passion pour le surnaturel ainsi que nos visites fréquentes aux cimetières avait réveillé chez moi une sorte de paix. Elle avait réussi à me rendre le sourire. Ce sourire que je recherchais sans jamais le trouver mais toute chose prend fin un jour et comment aurais-je pus oublier ce jour ? C'était un 9 Juin…

J'étais au cimetière. A l'ombre d'une tombe dont j'ignorai l'identité de la personne à qui elle appartenait. J'avais les bras croisés derrière la tête et j'attendais. J'attendais Melissa pour notre rendez-vous quasi quotidien maintenant.

Je regardai le soleil une nouvelle fois et me levai. L'heure fixée avait été dépassée depuis bientôt une heure. Je commençais à m'inquiété quand je vis un camion de pompier passait à vive allure devant le cimetière. Lentement je sortit du lieu et me postai devant les grilles. Le camion s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de là. De loin, je vis un vélo à terre et des pompiers autour d'une personne, sûrement la conductrice du vélo. Stoppé plus loin sur la chaussée une voiture était arrêté mais était toujours allumée. Plus par instinct que par curiosité, je me dirigeai vers le lieu de l'accident. Les mains dans les poches, je m'approchai du lieu et certains détails me sautèrent aux yeux. J'avais déjà vu ce vélo quelques pars. D'après le sang à terre se n'était pas la voiture qui avait percuté la personne à vélo qui devait maintenant sûrement morte. Je m'avançai encore un peu plus et me stoppai net. Ce vélo ! Cette couleur ! Je retiens ma respiration et m'approcha malgré les hommes en rouges qui me barraient la route. Je n'osais pas respirer, ni même reculais devant la scène qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

-Non.

Je m'élançai vers la personne à terre et j'écartai d'un geste l'homme devant elle. Je reconnu ce visage aux traits fins. Ces cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux si verts qui m'observait maintenant.

-Melissa ! Melissa ! Mais qu'as-tu fais ?!

-En retard… mais une flèche… m'a traversé...

-Une flèche ?!

Je me tournai vers la flaque de sang près du vélo puis mon regard se posa sur les pompiers qui tenaient une flèche entre les mains.

-Qui ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Un homme…sharingan…

-Melissa…

Je serrai le poing. Elle leva la main et me pris la main doucement, lentement comme pour un dernier adieu.

-Yuki…je vais mourir…tu le sais…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne me laisse pas !

-Tu le sais…je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, tu savais…

-Melissa… Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

-Si tu dois…tu le dois…

-Melissa…on s'était promis…

Les larmes coulèrent, brouillant ma vue.

-On se l'était promis !!! Ensemble jusqu'à la fin !!!

-Je sais…

Son regard se planta dans le mien une toute dernière fois et pour notre dernière conversation, elle sourit. Le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Je sourire, sincèrement, comme la première fois. Je pleurai toujours. Je vis alors ses paupières se fermaient sur ses yeux, si verts. Et sa tête tombait. Son sourire. Elle souriait toujours.

-MELISSA !!!

Mon hurlement retentit à travers la campagne et je dirigeai mon regard vers les cieux comme pour une dernière prière. Les larmes cessèrent de couler et je serrai la main de ma seule amie que j'aimais plus que n'importe qui. Une main, frêle qui retomba sans vie sur le goudron noir qui avait vu tant de vie s'éteindre.

Je ne vis que trop tard la larme coulait sur la joue de la jeune femme rousse. Je me relevai et essuyai les sillons de mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…je vais très bien.

J'écartai la main et déposa un dernier regard sur son visage, si serein.

Je me souviens que je m'étais éloignée et qu'il avait plut pendant un mois sans s'interrompre. J'avais assisté à l'enterrement mais je n'avais pas pleuré. Je n'avais plus jamais pleuré du tout. Je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même. Sans échappatoire. Parfois je voyais le sourire de Melissa sur un autre visage que le sien. D'autre fois, je la voyais dans mes rêves et c'est seulement un an après sa mort que je décidais de changer mon destin pour de bon.

Je me tenais devant sa tombe, droite et fière.

-Melissa…vengeance sera faite…

Je sortis de ma poche un livre qui ne portait pas de titre. Je l'ouvris à la dernière page où j'avais griffonné une note. Je posa le livre sur la tombe et sortis de ma poche un petit couteau. Je me fis une coupure dans le travers de la main droite et laissa le sang coulait le long de mes doigts. Je serrai le poing et lut à haute voix.

-Ce temps qui est mien ne doit plus, cette vie qui est mienne ne vit plus… Temps ! Espace ! Permettez-moi d'empreinté votre chemin et d'obéir à vos lois…

Un courant d'air s'était levé et une porte apparut. Je pris le livre, le fourrai dans mes poches et m'avançai vers la porte. Je posai la main ensanglantée sur la poigné et me retourna légèrement, juste assez pour observait la tombe de Melissa.

-Je vais chercher vengeance…Attends moi.

Je tournai la poignée et poussa la porte. J'entrai dans un grand couloir avec des portes un peu partout. Une forme fantomatique apparus à mes cotés. Cette forme prit la forme de Melissa et me regardait avec cette expression d'indifférence qui lui était unique.

-Salut Yuki ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant que je suis toujours sur Terre ?

-Depuis ta mort. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pleuré…Je te vengerai…

-Merci…

La forme disparut et je me retrouvai seule, pour la seconde fois dans ma vie. L'âme de ma chère amie qui m'avait suivi jusque là, était partit pour l'au-delà, dans un monde que nul ne peux aller. Je savais qu'elle serait plus à l'abris là bas qu'ici. Une larme coula cependant sur ma joue comme pour un regret, un souvenir.

Je secouai la tête et m'approcha de la première porte, elle portait le nom de « mangas ». J'ouvris la porte et atterris dans un autre couloir plus sombre. De nombreuses formes blanchâtres se promenaient ça et là. Je regardai brièvement les plaques sur les portes, à la recherche, d'une porte bien spéciale.

Après quelques heures de recherche, je tombai enfin sur la bonne pancarte. Je ne ressentais ni la fatigue, ni la faim. Un monde mort. La pancarte indiquait « Naruto ». Je souris intérieurement. J'allais enfin pouvoir venger mon amie.

Je posai la main sur la poignée. J'hésitai un instant. Qu'est ce qui me retenait à pousser la porte pour rentrer dans une autre dimension ? Rien. Cependant il y avait bien quelque chose de bizarre qui m'empêchait de franchir l'encadrement de la porte.

Je secoua la tête et tourna la poignée.

-Pour Melissa.

J'ouvris la porte et franchis le seuil sans hésitation.


	3. 02:sinistre,peur et vengeance

**Partie 2 : Dimension Naruto**

Chapitre 2 : Sinistre, peur et vengeance

Je regardai les étoiles au dessus de ma tête, hypnotisée. J'avais réussi à passé la porte. J'observai autour de moi. Des arbres, des champignons, mais nul trace de vie. Je fis quelques pas puis m'arrêta brusquement. Où aller ? J'entendis un craquement derrière moi, puis un autre. A vrai dire je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Je me retrouvai par terre, les mains tenues par une personne et le froid d'une lame sur ma gorge.

-Je tiens quelqu'un !

Je vis apparaître trois personnes que je reconnus aussitôt sans problème. La seule femme se nommait Hinata Hyûga, connues pour sa timidité. L'homme à coté d'elle était Shino Aburame, maîtrisant les insectes. Puis j'observai le dernier sur moi. Lui c'était Kiba Inuzuka, le maître chien. Tout trois avaient environ dans les 15-16 ans. Kiba me prit le visage non sans douceur.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Kiba ! Doucement !

Je fixais le jeune homme et je répondis calmement.

-Yuki Taïmu. Enchantée.

Le jeune homme se releva et me tendit la main que je pris. Je remis mes vêtements en place. Il se mit aux cotés de ses coéquipiers.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Trop long à expliquer…Je cherche Itachi Uchiwa.

L'étonnement se lut sur les visages des ninjas de Konoha.

-Tu le connais ?

-J'ai un compte à réglé avec lui…

Kiba jeta un coup d'œil à Shino qui observa Hinata qui semblait songeuse.

-Emmenons la au village…

-Mouais…

-Et la mission ?

-T'inquiète pas Hinata ! Je prendrais la responsabilité si la vieille nous gueule dessus.

Je regardai tour à tour les ninjas et observai autour de moi une nouvelle fois.

-Bon rentrons…

Shino s'élança dans les airs suivit d'Hinata. Kiba passa un bras autour de moi et je me sentis décollé du sol. Je croyais voler ! Je dévorai du regard les paysages que je voyais défilé sous mes yeux. D'après la géographie je reconnus le pays du feu. On n'était pas loin de Konoha. Ma joie n'était pas bien grande en comparaison au plaisir que j'aurai en tuant Itachi de mes propres mains…

Le voyage fut de courte durée et nous fûmes à Konoha en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

Le groupe de ninjas m'amenait désormais à un grand bâtiment derrière des hautes grilles. Le bureau de l'Hokage m'avait soufflé Hinata avec un clin d'œil. Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment imposant de l'extérieur mais qui n'avait rien de bien impressionnant de l'intérieur. Ils me conduisirent dans un long escalier puis se stoppèrent enfin devant une porte. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent.

-Votre mission est déjà terminée ?

-Non.

-Alors, que fa…

-Mais on a trouvé une personne assez étrange sur le chemin…

-Une personne assez étrange ?

Hinata me fit signe d'avançait. Je m'exécutai et planta mon regard dans celui de Tsunade.

- Une troubadour…

Elle m'observa un moment avant de sortir un document d'un tiroir.

-Je vois. Tu es ?

-Yuki Taïmu.

-Je m'en douter. Le clan Taïmu… vous pouvez disposez !

Les trois ninjas quittèrent la pièce. Je scrutai les yeux de Tsunade. Comme je le pensais je pouvais lire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Les gens de nos jours sont si prévisibles.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-De la Terre.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Pour Itachi.

Elle m'observa un instant et leva un sourcil.

-Je vois… As-tu une chambre pour dormir ?

-Non.

-Je vais te faire emménager chez une ninja qui est ma disciple.

-Bien.

Je me retournai et je m'avançai vers la sortie. J'ouvris la porte.

-Yuki ! Connais-tu l'histoire du clan Taïmu ?

-non.

Je fermai la porte et m'éloignai dans le couloir.

Je regardai le soleil se levait. Accoudée à la balustrade, je laissai mon esprit divaguait et se reposer. J'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

-Yuki ! Tu es là ?!

-Oui.

J'entendis Sakura s'approcha de moi et se posait à coté de moi.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-A ma vengeance…

-La vengeance est un sentiment nul…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'ai perdu…quelqu'un de précieux au cause de la vengeance…

-J'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un…

-Je suis désolé…

-Ne le sois pas, Sasuke, lui peux revenir.

Je me retourna et alla dans la chambre de la ninja. Je me couchai sur mon lit. Je fixais le plafond avec intensité. Je ne savais pas trop où commencer les recherches sur l'Uchiwa. De plus, cette dimension à l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur ce clan Taïmu, dont je porte le nom. Troubadour…pourquoi m'avoir désigné ainsi ? Je ne connais pas vraiment la définition de ce mot mais j'ai vu les yeux de Tsunade brillaient. Et ça, je le remarque ! Tout comme ma Melissa…ses yeux brillaient toujours…je ne l'ai reverrai plus jamais…O ! Melissa ! Ma première pensée sera pour toi quand je tuerai celui qui t'a ôté la vie ! Je te le promets !

Sakura frappa à la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Je suis désolé, Yuki…

-Ne soit pas désolé…c'est un signe de faiblesse, Sakura.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-…

Je me redressai et fixai les yeux de la ninja qui détourna le regard. Rien avoir avec ma Melissa. Avait-elle le droit de connaître la partie la plus importante de ma vie ? Non. Ca y est ! Uchiwa ! Le manoir Uchiwa ! Voilà où commencer les recherches.

Sakura s'assit à coté de moi et m'observa bizarrement. Je me tournai vers elle.

-Où est la demeure des Uchiwa ?

-C'est un lieu privé…tu n'as pas le droit d'y pénétrer.

-…

Peu importe les interdictions. Avec toutes les fois où j'ai enfreins les lois, j'en suis plus à une près. De plus pour Melissa je donnerais ma vie.

Je me levai et sortit de la chambre. J'enfilai un manteau et je posai la main sur la poignée. Une douleur dans la paume me fit grincer les dents. La coupure…elle était toujours présentes, signe de ma dévotion pour ma Melissa.

-Attends ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

Je me retournai et la dévisageai avec tant d'intensité qu'elle rougit.

-Pourquoi tu veux venir ?

-Si tu te fais choper, je suis l'élève de l'Hokage…ça peux aider.

Je fis une pause et remis mes idées à leurs places. En effet, cela pourrait être d'une grande aide, à condition qu'elle ne me dérange pas. La demeure Uchiwa ne sera pas quelque chose de facile à visiter, même pour moi…

-D'accord mais ne me gêne pas…

-Bien.

Elle enfila un manteau et me suivit dans les rues de Konoha.

La matinée bien que bien engagée, était assez fraîche. Je me trouvai devant l'entrée de la demeure des Uchiwa aux cotés de Sakura Haruno qui me servait seulement de guide.

Je l'observai depuis quelques minutes et j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Bonne question. Mais la majorité des personnes passant à proximité se hâtait et évitait de poser le regard sur la demeure.

Je touchai ma poche de derrière et sentis mon livre. Je fis un pas vers l'entrée. Je regardai derrière moi rapidement. Sakura n'avait pas bouger et observer le lieu avec une telle crainte que se respiration en était modifier. Je vis aussi deux passant qui s'était arrêtaient et qui nous regardait avec peur.

Je soupirai et franchis l'entrée. Je m'avançai dans la cour silencieuse. Je me tournai vers le ninja aux cheveux roses.

-Quoi ? T'attends quoi ?

-Je…je ne peux pas…

-Tss… Je ne suis pas aider…tu entends Melissa ?! Toi tu seras entrée sans crainte…

Je me tournai vers les bâtiments. Sinistre et excitant. C'est les seuls mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Une aura étrange se répandait quand même. Bien que nullement étrange, la brume s'était levée et le lieu semblait de plus en plus sinistre. Je soupirai encore une fois. Je rentrai dans le premier bâtiment et refermai la porte derrière moi avec un sourire et une pensée pour ma Melissa.

La nuit était tombée bien vite. J'observai un tatamis dans la dernière salle avec Sakura qui s'était résignée à entrée bien qu'à contre cœur. Elle était cependant terrifiée depuis que la lune avait montré le bout de son nez. Une lampe à la main, je soulevai le tatami et le balançai un peu plus loin.

Sakura mis sa main devant sa bouche. Des escaliers en pierre descendaient dans les profondeurs de la terre. Je ne voyais pas le fond de la cave. Je braquai le vaisseau lumineux dans les ténèbres et commençai à emprunter les escaliers.

-Yuki ! Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ?

-Bah si…

Je descendis plus bas que je ne le penser mais ça en valais le coup. Ce n'était certes pas un superbe décor mais c'était un lieu de culte où certain livre avec des titres aussi ésotérique que le livre que je promenai dans mes poches étaient éparpillé un peu partout. Des peintures sur les murs représentant le symbole des Uchiwa paraissaient bien sinistres. Je saisi le premier livre devant moi et toucha la couverte ancienne.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Un tombeau rempli de trésor, je venais de trouver. Certes au figuratif, mais certain de ces ouvrages pourrait m'aider pour mes propres expériences.

J'ouvris le livre et commençai à lire.

-Tiens, tiens… Que fais une étrangère dans un lieu comme celui-ci ?

Je me retournai brusquement laissant tomber le livre que j'avais dans les mains. Un homme de grande taille, quasi plus grand que moi, était assis sur les marches et m'observait un sourire satisfait. Il était habillé d'un manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Et ces yeux ! Comment ne pas les reconnaître ? Le sharingan…La seule description de l'assassin de Melissa.

-Itachi…

-Tiens, tiens…tu me connais ?

-Comment ne pas connaître l'assassin de ma seule amie ?

Son sourire s'effaça laissant place à un regard interrogatif.

-Ta seule amie ? Je ne te connais même pas !

-Hein ? Ah bon ?!

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux. Il ne détourna pas le regard.

-Au fait tu es qui ?

-Yuki Taïmu, à la recherche de vengeance.

-De vengeance ?

-Sakura ! Qu'as-tu fait de Sakura ?

-Je l'ai évanouie pour un petit moment…

-…

-Au fait qui te dit que c'est moi qui est tué Melissa ?

-Tu connais son prénom alors que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

-En effet mais j'ai de très bonne source, Yuki.

-Le sharingan, c'est mon seul indice.

-Mince indice…

-Non, car j'ai le choix entre toi et ton frère…

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Si tu le tues avant moi, je devrai te tuer…

-Tu m'en empêcheras ?

Il me lança un regard de défis et nos regards restèrent accroché encore quelques instants.

-Je vois, la vengeance est plus forte que tout. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens…

-Les grands …

Je tombai par terre évanouie.


	4. 03:cachot,lune et douleurs

Chapitre 3 : Cachot, lune et douleurs

-Kof kof !

Je relevai la tête. Un mal de crâne horrible m'avait sortit de ma léthargie. Je clignai des yeux essayant de reconnaître l'endroit où j'étais.

Une douleur dans les poignets. Je bougeai les bras. Impossible. Et cette douleur ! Je refermai mes mains sur des chaînes froides. Malgré la douleur, je montai mon regard jusqu'aux poignets. Puis je m'observai. J'étais toujours habillé de la même manière et j'étais assise sur un sol en pierre froide. Je n'avais aucun moyen de bouger.

Je fixai le mur devant moi. Un rayon de lumière s'en échapper puis il fut cacher.

-Sors de là !

Une porte dans le mur s'ouvrit et la lumière envahit la pièce. Je fermai les yeux, éblouie.

-Comment tu as su qu'il y avait une porte et quelqu'un derrière ?

-Pourquoi je vous le dirai ? Je suis où ?

-Quartier général de l'Akatsuki.

Je restai un moment sans réaction. Puis je pris la parole plus pour moi-même que pour mon interlocuteur.

-Ah bah ! Comme ça, je ne suis pas aidé ! Saleté d'Itachi.

-On m'a appelé ?

Un second homme entra dans la pièce réduisant la lumière trop forte pour mes yeux. Le premier homme se pencha et sortit de la pièce puis referma la porte. J'ouvris les yeux essayant de distinguer la silhouette d'Itachi dans les ténèbres. Je ne le vis pas mais ses yeux semblaient brillés.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Enchaînée.

-Très drôle. J'ai des questions à te poser.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrai.

Nos regards se croisèrent un instant. J'y lus dans le sien un plaisir sadique de torturer, ce qui dans mon cas ne serait pas une chance.

-Tu tiens à mourir ?

-A une seule condition.

-Tu n'es pas trop disposée à donner des conditions à la façon de te tuer.

-Peut-être bien mais je veux au moins te faire promettre une chose.

-Laquelle ?

Je souris. En supposant que je meurs, il aura toujours une dette envers moi. La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. La curiosité est un très vilain défaut.

-Sasuke devra mourir.

Il me regarda perplexe enfin je le crois, car il désactiva ses sharingans ainsi que ma seule façon de le repérer dans le noir. Cependant mon sourire devint légèrement sadique, un peu comme mes moments où Melissa avait un peu de mal à me tenir en place. Ces moments bien que rare étaient cependant parfois assez effrayants.

Du bout des doigts je touchais les chaînes qui me retenaient prisonnière. Elles étaient froides. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et remontèrent sur ma gorge. Elles étaient aussi froides que les chaînes et me firent frissonner.

-I...ta...chi…

Je tremblai de froid et de joie. Le fait qu'il me touche me donnait des sueurs froides mais aussi beaucoup de plaisir.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ma gorge. Je sentis la pression comme une bonne blague et j'éclatai de rire. Je ris tellement que j'en eus mal au ventre. Je me pliai en deux tant bien que mal. Maudite chaîne ! La pression disparu et je sentis les mains lâchaient mon cou. Je sentis sa présence autour de moi. Bien que le noir privait ma vue et qu'un ninja était capable de ne faire aucun bruit, Itachi avait cependant oublié un détail assez important.

Il était maintenant devant moi. Je fixai le noir espérant que je fixais ses yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la lumière moins éblouissante que tout à l'heure. Je fermis les yeux puis me forçai à les ouvrirent de nouveau. Itachi avait enlevé son manteau noir et parler à une personne que je reconnu aussi tôt. Deidera. Ils se dirent quelques mots et Itachi sortis de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Yeah ! Alors Yuki, ça va ?

Il alluma quelques bougies qui suffirent à éclairer complètement la pièce.

Je regardai l'homme blond retirer son manteau et s'asseoir en face de moi. Son visage trop près du mien. Il fixa son regard dans le mien. Je souris.

-Deidera…combien vont passer après Itachi ?

-Tiens, comment tu me connais ?

Je souris et tira légèrement sur les chaînes me faisant grimaçait.

-Ca fait mal, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet. Que veux-tu ?

-Savoir deux ou trois trucs.

-Ah ? Et comme quoi ?

-Le clan Taïmu.

-Dommage pour vous, je ne sais rien sur ce clan.

Clac.

J'écarquillai les yeux. La joue en feu et la tête tournée, Deidera avait la main levée et les yeux imperceptibles.

-Réponds !

Je tournai la tête vers le blond. Un élan de rage monta en moi. Je fixai ses yeux avec intensité. Son regard ne changea en rien.

-Je ne sais rien.

Sa main se leva de nouveau et s'abattit sur moi avec tant de violence et ma tête pivota brusquement. Ma joue brûlait encore plus. Je repris ma respiration et crachai du sang puis me tournai vers Deidera toujours impassible.

-Alors ?

Je crachai de nouveau et sa main fendit l'air de nouveau. A chaque nouveau coup, la douleur s'intensifiait et la violence croisait. A chaque coup, ce n'était plus ma tête qui tournai mais tout mon corps. Les chaînes me lacérant les poignés. Son regard ne changeait pas. Je ne me donnait plus la peine de voir un quelconque changement dans ses yeux.

Après plusieurs coups, il se leva. Je crachai pour la 15e fois mon sang et tournai la tête tant bien que mal vers Deidera. Son expression avait changé et son sourire s'éteint quand il m'observa une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

Sans raisons apparentes, il ne m'avait frappé qu'au visage. Je dois m'en estimer heureuse. Cependant il m'avait bien amochée. Je sentis le sang coulé le long de ma joue et le long de mes bras. Mes poignés me faisait souffrir autant que la joue.

La porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois et je levai le regard vers le couloir qui était maintenant plongé dans les ténèbres. Etait-ce la nuit ?

Itachi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et me dévisagea longuement.

-Et bien ! Deidera n'est pas allait de mains mortes !

Il s'approcha de moi et se baissa à mon niveau. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et sourit. Il leva la main et la posa sur ma joue douloureuse. Je serrai les dents et intensifiai mon regard pour le remplir de haine et d'aversion.

-C'est douloureux ?

Je me détournai et crachai du sang à terre. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres.

-Oui.

Il sourit.

-Que ressens-tu ?

Je souris à mon tour. Je vois où il voulait en venir.

-Pourquoi je te le dirais, Itachi ?

-Je vois.

Sa main s'éloigna de ma joue et monta jusqu'à mes poignés ensanglantés.

-Ses coups étaient violents, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet.

Je sentis ses mains touchaient aux chaînes puis elles me lâchèrent. Soutenue plus que par ma moi-même je tombais sur Itachi, incapable de tenir assise. Il me prit par la taille et me souleva.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Le chef veut te voir. Tu dois être présentable. Mais avant…

J'écarquillai les yeux et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


	5. 04:chaleur, chef et espoir

Chapitre 4 : Chaleur, chef et espoir

_Des ailes…un jeune homme, blond. Il me tend la main. Ses yeux ! Quel bleu ! Je me retourne. Noir…un démon…les sharingans ! Il me tend la main. Je lève la tête. Des chaînes me tombent dessus et m'encerclent. Je ne me débats pas, je sais ce qui m'attend. Le métal se resserre sur ma peau. Je n'arrive plus à respirer_.

-HAAA !!!!!!Melissa !!!!!!!

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir aux nuages rouges entra en fracas un kunaï à la main.

J'étais assise sur mon lit, en sueur. Les cheveux me collant au visage et les yeux écarquillés, j'essayai de reprendre ma respiration.

-Yuki ? Ca va ?

-Je…je sais pas…

Il rangea son arme et s'approcha de moi. Il s'assit à coté de moi. Je regardai un instant ses yeux. Le sharingan.

-Non !

Je reculai d'un coup, apeurée. Je tombai du lit et collai mon dos au mur. Il m'observa intrigué et se leva puis marcha dans ma direction. J'écarquillai les yeux. J'étais terrifiée, mais pourquoi ? Et ce rêve ! J'ai cru que j'allai mourir !

-Recule !

Itachi se stoppa et je mis mes mains devant mes yeux. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je commençai à trembler.

-J'ai peur …

Itachi appela quelqu'un et s'assit sur le lit en face de moi.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

Je retirai mes mains et scrutai son visage insensible. Je souris maladroitement et tournai la tête vers l'homme qui entra dans la pièce.

-Melle Taïmu ! Que faîtes-vous par terre ?

-Je suis tombée…

Je me relevai difficilement. J'avais les membres engourdis et la tête me tourner. Me tenant au mur, je me dirigeai vers le lit. Je m'assis et me coucha dans les couvertures sans prêter attention aux hommes dans la chambre. Je fixai le plafond sans vraiment savoir ce que je regardai ou ce que je chercher.

Itachi s'assit à coté de moi et posa une main sur mon front. Je frissonnai sous le contact froid et vide de tout sentiment.

-Tu as froid ?

-Pourquoi ? Le froid est en toi ?

-Le froid ?

-Tu es tout le temps froid…

Je levai la main et pris celle d'Itachi dans la mienne. Je ramenai mon autre main et couvrais la main d'Itachi. Elle était si froide. Je serrai sa main dans les miennes et l'approcha de mon cœur. Je souris intérieurement et serrai un peu plus la main de l'homme aux sharingans.

-Pourquoi es-tu froid ?

-Je l'ai toujours été…

-Je te réchaufferai par ma propre chaleur, je te le promets…

Sur ce, je serrai sa main contre moi et m'endormis en espérant que sa main se réchauffe à mon contact.

_Des ailes…encore cet homme blond qui me tend la main. Que me veut-il ? J'aperçois l'homme noir derrière moi, puis les chaînes qui retombent et me tiennent prisonnière. Elles se resserrent de plus en plus… _

Je me réveillai d'un bond. En sueur. J'observai un instant la pièce où j'étais. On ne m'avait pas bougé d'endroit. Ma main tenait quelque chose de chaud. Je baissai les yeux et aperçu une main dans les miennes. Elle était chaude et réconfortante. Puis mon regard tomba sur Itachi qui dormait à moitié sur le lit. Je souris en repensant à la veille. Je lâchai la main de l'homme et remarquai une fenêtre dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais la lumière du soleil passait quand même. Je posai ma main sur la tête d'Itachi et caressa ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et m'observa un instant. Je détournai le regard, le rouge me montant aux joues.

-Bien…bien dormis ?

-Et toi ? Plus effrayée ?

-non…je vais mieux…

Il se leva et posa sur moi un regard différent de tous les jours.

-Prépare toi. Le chef voudra sûrement de voir, la salle de bain et en face, la porte bleue. Des affaires sont dans la même pièce. Dès que tu as fini frappe à la porte de la chambre.

-D'accord.

Il sortit de la pièce et je me retrouvai de nouveau seul. Je me levai et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche. L'eau, chaude, était tellement agréable. Je la laissai couler le long de mon corps. J'éteignis l'eau et sortis de la douche. Je trouvai sur une chaise des vêtements. Un tee-shirt noir à col roulé ainsi qu'un pantacour tout aussi noir. Je m'habillai et commençai à me coiffer. J'avais les cheveux courts, ce qui ne pris pas longtemps. Je sortis de la salle de bain et m'approchai de la porte de la chambre. Je levai la main et frappai.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi. Il me conduisit dans plusieurs couloir puis s'arrêta devant une porte semblable au autre. Il frappa et entra. Je le suivis docilement. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et se pencha. Je me penchai à mon tour lorsqu' un homme sortit de l'ombre.

-Itachi, tu peux te retirer.

-Bien.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Assis toi.

Il m'indiqua un fauteil en face de lui. Je m'assis et levai les yeux vers lui. Etrange, son regard. Quatre cercle…le rinnegan ? Je ne m'attendais pas à le rencontrer. Je fronçai les sourcils et fixai son regard. Je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable. Je passai ma main instinctivement à la poche de derrière. Rien. Où était passé mon livre ?

-Un problème ?

-Euh…non pas vraiment. Que me voulez-vous au fait ?

-Des infos sur le clan Taïmu.

-Désolé mais je ne sais rien. Je l'ai déjà dis à votre compagnon, Deidera.

-Deidera ?

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi. Il s'assit à coté de moi et passa sa main sur ma joue endolorie. Je serrai les dents. Et m'écartai légèrement. Je serrai mon poigné droit. Je sentis la blessure à travers le bandage.

-C'est lui ?

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Il t'a frappé ?

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Si ça l'est ! Je lui ai interdit de te toucher !

Je fronçai les sourcils, songeuse.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le clan Taïmu que sait-tu dessus ?

-Rien à pars que cette dimension à l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet.

-En effet, ce clan est très célèbre en médecine notamment pour avoir trouvé de nombreux antidotes contre des virus très dangereux. Mais ce n'est pas tout, certains élus de ce clan avaient un don héréditaire très prisé.

Je le regardai perplexe. Un don héréditaire ?

-Un don héréditaire ?

-Oui, mais ce don ne demeure qu'à travers les chansons et les supersistions des villages.

-Vous en connaissez certaines, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, veux tu que je te les conte ?

-Oui, ce sera fabuleux !

-Je te les conterai le soir. Car je travaille toute la journée…

-Je ne suis plus une enfant à qui il faut raconter une histoire avant de s'endormir…

-Nous verrons cela. Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas…vous me permettez quoi ?

-La bibliothèque est à ta disposition et je serai là le soir ainsi que tout les membres de l'Akatsuki…

-D'accords.

Il se leva. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je posai la main sur la poignée. Je me retournai et observai un moment le chef de l'Akatsuki dans son ensemble. Il n'était pas si terrifiant que ça…

-Merci.

J'ouvris la porte et la refermai… Je soupirai. Comment allais-je m'y prendre pour tuer Sasuke ? D'abord un saut à la bibliothèque me ferait du bien. Savoir les détails que j'ignore de cette dimension et essayer de découvrir un peu plus sur ce clan Taïmu.

Instinctivement je me dirigeais vers la droite, essayant de me souvenir du chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Tout au long du couloir, de nombreuses portes étaient ouvertes. La majorité des chambres. Mais je vis aussi des salles de bains, une cuisine et aussi une pièce qui donnait sur une véranda à la terrasse illuminée. Un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs de la terre se tenait au bout du couloir à droite, en face d'une ouverture dans le mur donnant sur une grande pièce assez bien éclairée. Cet escalier, devait sûrement aller jusqu'aux cachots. Les cris qui résonnèrent jusqu'à mes oreilles me firent sursauter et frissonner. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. D'un geste vif, je pris le poigné de la personne derrière moi et tournai vers lui un regard vide.

-Ca va ?

Je secouai la tête et dévisageai la personne derrière moi. Une femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux magnifique.

-Euh…oui merci.

-Tu dois être Yuki…

-Oui.

-Je suis Konan, la seule femme du groupe. Si tu as besoin de parler je suis disponible.

-D'accord…merci.

Elle s'avança dans le long couloir.

-Konan san !

Elle se retourna et me dévisagea un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Euh…où puis-je trouver la bibliothèque ainsi que ma chambre ?

-Il y a des plaques sur les portes…la bibliothèque n'est pas très grande, c'est la salle 2. Quant à ta chambre demande à Itachi mais je pense que c'est la 12. C'est tout ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup !

-De rien.

Elle s'éloigna dans les couloirs et le bruit de ses pas s'éteint. J'évitais de poser mon regard sur l'escalier et entrai dans la grande pièce.

Elle était moyenne mais spacieuse. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la cheminée rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Une table de shôgi était disposée dans un coin de la pièce et une table en bois où était posé une carte prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Un grand canapé ainsi que des fauteils étaient disposé autour d'une télévision et d'une petite bibliothèque. Des étagères où certains objets gisaient étaient le long d'un mur dans un coin fermé.

Je balayai du regard la pièce mais il n'y avait personne. Je me dirigeai vers la table et observai la carte attentivement. La carte représentait tout le territoire des ninjas déjà connu. Tout était indiqué avec une précision incroyable. Tous les villages cachés étaient indiqués au bon endroit. Je souris en voyant l'incroyable carte.

-Alors, belle cette carte, n'est ce pas ?

-Hein ?

Je me retournai brusquement vers la l'entrée de la pièce. Un homme roux aux yeux entourés de noir me fixait avec un regard assez spécial.

-Alors cette carte ?

-Euh…elle est vraiment extraordinaire ! Qui la faites ?

-C'est moi.

-Incroyable. Vraiment incroyable.

-Tu dois être Yuki…non ?

-En effet, et vous ?

-Je suis Sasori. Sait-tu joué au shôgi ?

-Euh pas vraiment mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Pourquoi ?

-Ca te dit d'en faire une partie ?

-Je devais faire un tour à la bibliothèque…

Il me jeta un regard réprobateur et psychopathe.

-…mais ça peux attendre une partie de shôgi avec vous.

Il me sourit et inclina la tête dans un salut. Il me désigna la table basse et je m'assis en face de lui.

Il m'expliqua les règles du jeu et nous commençâmes la partie.


	6. 05:rêve, chutes et entraînements

Chapitre 5 : Rêve, chutes et entraînements

_Des ailes…encore ce jeune homme blond, son regard encrait dans le mien. Si bleus, mon regard se plongeait dans ses yeux…Il me tend la main. Des chaînes à ces doigts tintaient comme un son douloureux. Je tendis ma main, il me sourit tendrement. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. J'arquai un sourcil. Pourquoi je ne l'entendais pas ? _

-Ha !

J'ouvris les yeux en grand. J'étais en sueur et je respirais lentement. J'haletais comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Je me relevai difficilement et m'essuyai le front d'un revers de manche. Je repris ma respiration. Je jetai un regard furtif autour de moi. Habitude que j'avais prise depuis un certain temps. Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais au repère de l'Akatsuki. Tous les soirs, je faisais une à trois parties de shôgi avec Sasori et tous les soirs je m'évanouissais sans raisons apparentes. Depuis une semaine je n'avais pus entendre les histoires de Pein sur mon clan et comme tous les matins je vérifiais où je me trouvais, toujours dans le même état psychologique : en sueur et haletant. Et ce rêve ! Qui était ce jeune homme ? Je n'arrivai pas un mettre un nom sur son visage pourtant familier.

Je me levai doucement, une faible migraine à la tête. Je m'essuyai les yeux et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je me fis couler un bain et je m'observai dans la glace. J'avais des cernes énormes et les yeux gonflés. Mes yeux violets étaient injectés de sang. Je me brossai les cheveux vite fais et passer ma main sur mon visage. Le bleu sur ma joue était toujours visible bien que moins apparents qu'avant. La douleur avait presque disparue mais était encore présente. Je soulevai ma franche et aperçus un nouveau bleu. Celui la, ne connaissant pas la provenance ne me faisait pas mal. Je le cachai sous ma mèche, ça pourrait créer quelques mésententes avec le chef et Deidera qui avait déjà du mal à supporter ma présence pour le dîner. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé de lui parler, mais cela avait légèrement tendance à l'énerver. J'avais donc pris l'habitude de l'éviter. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul à qui je devais un respect tel que je devais ni les approcher et encore moi leurs parler. Les seuls exceptions étaient Sasori avec qui je passai la majorité de mes soirées, Konan qui m'apprenait diverses choses sur le fait d'être une femme ninja. Pein ne pouvait pas me consacré beaucoup de temps mais il me parler de temps à autre. Itachi était le plus distant de tous bien que froid il n'était pas méchant. Kisame au contraire, me prenait pour un nouveau jouet et me collai partout où j'allais.

Cependant sans vraiment être aimé de tous j'étais bien traitée et bien nourrie. Le chef dans un soir de grande gentillesse me rendis mon petit livre porte bonheur après l'avoir feuilleté longuement il m'avait confié qu'il y avait des chapitres dans ce livre qui relevait du plus grand secret dans cette dimension. J'avais d'ailleurs gagné ma première partie contre Sasori. Et Kisame avait accepté de m'entraîner sous les recommandations du chef pour son plus grand plaisir…

Je fermai le robinet, me déshabillai et rentrai dans l'eau chaude de mon bain auquel j'avais rajouté de la mousse. Je savourai cet instant de plaisir. La vapeur de l'eau chaude envahissait la pièce dans une brume quasi opaque. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir à la volée. Et ce depuis trois jours.

-Yuki ! Debout on commence l'entraînement tôt aujourd'hui !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée et alla claquer contre le mur qui avait déjà un trou.

-Encore dans ton bain ?

-Je ne peux pas savourer cet instant de pur bonheur encore quelques minutes s'il te plait Kisame sensei ?

-On verra ça demain ! Aller sort de là je t'attends dans les bois dans 10 minutes, ne soit pas en retard comme d'habitude !

-Ok !

Kisame sortit de la pièce sans refermai la porte et sortit de la chambre ensuite. Je soupirai et me dégageai de l'eau qui m'attira dans son étreinte chaleureuse. Je pris une serviette et la passai autour de moi. Je vidai l'eau de la baignoire et allai dans ma chambre et enfilai mes affaires d'entraînement. Un pantalon à la samouraï noir ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Je coupai ma franche devenu trop longue. J'enfilai des gants noirs et ramassai un katana usagé sur une commode. Je sortis enfin de la chambre après avoir attaché mes cheveux blancs en une couette bien haute. Je regardai l'horloge au dessus de mon lit qui indiquait 7h15.

-Mince !

Je sortis de la pièce en courant et passai dans le couloir à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'avais déjà trois minutes de retard. Je tournai à la véranda et sortis au grand air à une telle vitesse que j'eus à peine le temps de prendre quelque chose à manger sur le buffet ainsi que de dire bonjour à Konan qui me vit passer avec un grand sourire. Je traversai le champ et m'engouffrai dans le bois après bien 4 minutes de course acharnée. Je m'arrêtai au point de rendez-vous et repris ma respiration.

L'homme à la face de requin sortit de derrière un arbre et me dévisagea un moment.

-Encore en retard.

-Vraiment…désolé…sensei ! Ha…ha…ha…

-Pas le temps de te reposer on poursuis l'entraînement jusqu'à midi. J'ai une mission qui va prendre une bonne semaine. Tu devras t'entraîner dur sans moi !

-Oui !

---------------------

Je continuai d'haleter difficilement. La main sur un poing de coté, j'essayai de regarder en face l'arbre qui était devant moi. Des marques étaient à environ entre 8 et 9 mètres. Je secouai la tête et me redressai. Je malaxai mon chakra et le concentrai sur la plante de mes pieds.

-Go !

Je m'élançai en courant et montai à l'arbre verticalement. Lentement je montai et atteignis les marques, puis je continuai de grimpai. Mon pied manqua d'adhérence à l'arbre et glissa. Je fis une marque sur l'arbre à l'aide d'un kunaï que je balançais sur un autre arbre avec une cible avant de m'écraser brutalement par terre.

-Aïe…

Je respirai lentement et me redressai, le dos douloureux. De toutes façons vus la manière dont j'atterrissais je pouvais que me faire mal. Je tournai mon regard vers la cible. Le kunaï en plein dans le centre. Au mois ça c'était acquis. Je me relevai et regardai le soleil. Le ciel s'était obscurci plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Difficilement je m'approchai de l'arbre à la cible et ramassa mes affaires que j'avais déposées au pied. Je rangeai mes kunaï dans le sac ainsi que les shurikens et mon katana. J'enfilai ma veste noire et mis le sac sur mon dos. Je m'étirai faisant craqué les os du dos et des bras. J'entrepris le chemin jusqu'au repère de l'organisation sous le ciel aux couleurs variantes du bleu marin au rouge bordeaux. Quelques étoiles apparaissaient à l'Est et la lune était à peine visible derrière les nuages remplis de pluie.

En quelques minutes à peine, je me trouvai devant la porte de la véranda. Je m'engouffrai dans la pièce et retirai mes chaussures. Je passai dans le couloir où Konan discutait avec Pein. Elle m'adressa un geste de la main.

-Alors Yuki, cet entraînement ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Douloureux.

-Tu t'ai encore fais mal ?

-Non, non c'est bon ! Je me soignerai seule. Au revoir !

Je m'éloignai de la femme ninja et rentrai dans ma chambre où Itachi était assit sur le lit en train de lire un bouquin que j'avais pris à la bibliothèque.

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins, Itachi san ?

-Si un peu.

Je posai mon sac à dos par terre et retirai le katana que je posai sur la commode. Je retirai les kunaï et les shurikens que je plaçai dans leurs étuis respectifs. Je retirai ma veste ainsi que mon tee-shirt. Ma poitrine, pourtant pas bien grande était tenue par un bandage. Mes muscles s'étaient développer incroyablement et m'obliger à les entretenir constamment. Je passai dans la salle de bain où je sortis de nouveau bandage ainsi que des pommades. Je revenus dans la chambre et m'assis sur un banc. Je touchai délicatement mon dos, à la recherche des prochains bleus voir si il n'y avait pas davantage. Les côtes droites me faisaient légèrement souffrir mais sans plus. Je passai de la crème aux endroits douloureux et commençait à masser.

-Au fait, Itachi san, que voulez-vous ?

Il ferma le livre et le posa sur ma table de nuit. Il posa son regard sur moi et souris.

-Tu as quel age ?

-Je vais en avoir 14.

-Quand ?

-Janvier, pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'âge d'être ninja, tu sais ?

-Oui. Et alors ?

-Je suis là pour te proposer ta première mission en tant que jeune ninja de l'Akatsuki.

-Je maîtrise à peine mon chakra pour monter aux arbres, je ne connais aucune technique et vous voulais que je fasse des missions ?

-En effet.

-C'est trop tôt, je n'ai aucune technique et encore moins de pratique.

-Alors changeons un peu l'entraînement.

-Mais et Kisame sensei ?

-Je lui en ai déjà parler, il t'enseignera toujours le maniement du chakra et de mon coté, je t'apprendrai quelques techniques que je connais.

-Je vois…

Je fini de me masser et passa le bandage autour de mon ventre de façon à soutenir les côtes. Je mis un tee-shirt qui traînait dans un coin de la chambre et je m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre. Je me stoppai, ma main en l'air dans la direction de la poignée de la porte.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose, Yuki ?

-Oui, bien sur…

-D'où viens-tu ?

Je posai la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Je m'engageai dans le couloir. Une main me rattrapa. Je me stoppai et me tournai brièvement vers l'homme aux sharingans qui me tenait par l'épaule.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

-Pourquoi de telles questions ?

-Je veux seulement savoir.

-Oui. Je m'en souviens.

-Tu te souviens avec qui tu étais à ce moment là ?

-Oui.

-Avec qui ?

-Seule. J'ai toujours étais seule.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.

Il me lâcha et je m'éloignai dans le couloir. Je me retournai au bout de quelques pas.

-Merci.

Je me mis à courir en direction de la véranda et je sortis du repère en courant. Je me dirigeai vers les bois, vers le sud. Je m'élançai d'arbre en arbre sans vraiment penser. J'allai de nouveau vers ma vengeance. Merci Itachi. Tu m'as fait repenser à ma vengeance, à ma Melissa. J'allai vers le repère du serpent, celui qui détient mon ennemi, cette personne que je dois tuer, pour ma vengeance. Je m'arrêtai soudainement sur une grosse branche d'un arbre imposant. Il avait des traces d'un affrontement récent peut-être même toujours en cour. Un cri s'éleva à quelques mètres de moi. Je me fichai et tournai la tête dans la direction du hurlement. Cette voix me disait quelque chose.


	7. 06:sauvetage, loup et histoire

Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage, loup et histoire

Je me précipitai vers ce cri qui me paraissait bien familier. En quelques bonds seulement, j'avais atteint le lieu du combat. De la fumée s'élevait du sol et un homme était sur une branche, le bras planté à l'arbre par un gros kunaï. Un jeune homme en face de lui s'apprêtait à lancer une slave de shurikens. C'est alors que je reconnu l'homme. Blond, en noir et rouge et se sourire moqueur, ça ne pouvait qu'être Deidera. Cependant en face de lui, j'eus du mal à reconnaître les couleurs de ses habits. Mes ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Le sharingan. Je fronçai les sourcils. Vengeance sera faites. Je l'ai promis à ma Melissa. Mais je ne voulais pas que Deidera bien qu'il soit méprisant avec moi ne meure sous mes yeux.

Sasuke lança les shurikens, mes yeux s'agrandirent et je me lançai.

-Non !!!!

Je passai devant Deidera, me prenant les shurikens de face. Six. Il y en avait 6 et je l'ai sentis passer. Je tombai en arrière sous la puissance des tirs. Je crachai du sang. J'ouvris les yeux et pris appuis sur mon bras droit. Des douleurs un peu partout sur le corps et je sentais le sang me coulai le long des bras des jambes et du ventre. Je m'observai un instant. J'avais un shuriken dans le bras gauche, deux autres dans la jambe droite, un autre dans la jambe gauche et l'autre m'était rentré dans le ventre, loupant de très peu le foie. Le dernier m'était passait à deux millimètre de l'oreille et une légère entaille saignait faiblement.

Je ris doucement.

-Arg…Ca fait mal.

Je sentis des bras m'entourées. Des bras musclés. Et quelqu'un me serra contre lui.

-Yuki ? Pourquoi ?

-Aïe…je t'aime bien en fin de compte mais …

Je crachai du sang et tournai la tête vers Sasuke qui me regardait hébété.

-…je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui…pas avant de l'avoir tuer de mes propres mains.

Je me redressai aidé par Deidera et dirigeai toute ma souffrance, toute ma haine, ma rage et ma colère vers ce jeune homme qui m'avait volé une part de moi-même.

-TU ENTENDS ? ESPECE DE SALOP !! JE TE TUERAI !!!!

Je le vis sourire et rire. Je souris à mon tour, montrant mes canines qui devenaient pointues. Je retirai les shurikens un par un, en serrant les dents à chaque fois. Je voyais trouble mais j'étais excité… J'allai faire vengeance. O ma Melissa ! J'espère que tu vois ça !

Je me relevai, les blessures ne saignaient plus et cicatrisaient vite, trop vite. Une fumée blanche s'échappait des blessures. Je voyais bleu, puis rouge. Je sentis mes pupilles se dilataient et ma chaleur corporel augmentait.

Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien. Tout en moi n'était que haine et soif de sang. Sasuke. Melissa. Vengeance.

Je m'élançai avec puissance puis…plus rien.

_Blond et noir. Le bien et le mal. Es-ce la signification de ce rêve ? Dois-je faire un choix entre le bien et le mal ? Le jeune homme blond me tend la main. Je lui tends. Il me sourit de nouveau et me parle mais cette fois et pour la première fois j'entends ses paroles._

_-Le loup est solitaire mais pas le temps…_

_J'écarquillai les yeux et je touchai ses doigts du bout des miens. Un lien, si fin qu'il soit, ce fit entre nous à ce moment là._

_-Souviens toi, le loup est solitaire mais pas le temps…_

-Ha !!!!

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quatre personnes rentrèrent en trompe. Je respirai difficilement. Les côtes me faisaient souffrir. Le regard fixait sur le mur en face de moi, j'essayai de reprendre mes esprits. Je me redressai sur mon lit et observai la chambre avec une certaine curiosité. J'étais exactement dans ma chambre à la seule différence que quatre personnes se tenaient autour de mon lit et me regardaient anxieux. Je reconnu Itachi et Deidera mais aussi Konan et Sasori.

-Yuki ça va ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas trop…

Je passai la main sur le visage et me rappela de l'instant où j'allai attaquer Sasuke d'un coup. Je me tournai vers Deidera et Itachi soudainement.

-Sasuke, je l'ai tué ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Racontez-moi !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau au moment au Deidera allait répondre. Un silence tomba sur la pièce lorsque Pein entra dans la chambre.

-Sasuke n'est pas mort. Il s'est enfuit après avoir combattu pendant environ une heure contre toi, d'ailleurs lorsque plusieurs membres sont venus à la rescousse, il était déjà bien amoché, mais…

Je regardai le chef bouche bée. J'avais combattu le grand Sasuke et j'avais failli le battre de peu ? Etrange…

-Et comment…

-…mais tu as libéré une force qui est très rare dans ton clan.

-Une force très rare et comment…

-Justement voilà le problème, j'aurais du t'en parler bien avant. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu auras ce don qui…

-Quel …

-…qui n'apparaît qu'à un membre sur100 par mis ton clan, ce qui équivaut…

-Mais pourquoi…

-…à une chance de 1.

-Hein ?

-Ce don consiste à être possédé par un des 13 animaux du zodiac lunaire.

-Ca existe…

-Et d'après mes observations, tu devras être possédé …

-Par quel…

-…par le loup.

Je ne répondis rien. Le loup ? Je me réveillai enfin d'un coup sec.

-Mais oui bien sur ! Le loup est solitaire !

-De quoi tu parles Yuki chan ?

Je portai mon regard sur Deidera. J'avais du mal entendre le suffixe à la fin de mon prénom. D'ailleurs Itachi et Konan eurent la même réaction que moi.

-Chan ?

-Ben oui, elle m'a sauvé la vie ! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup.

-Pas…pas de quoi.

Le chef s'approcha de Konan et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sortit de la pièce en faisant un signe à Sasori qui la suivit. Pein prit une chaise et s'installa à mon chevet.

-Itachi, Deidera faîtes de même, l'histoire va être longue.

-L'histoire de… ?

Pein se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard réprobateur.

-Yuki, cesse de m'interrompre !

-D'accord. Désolé.

-Bien.

Deidera s'installa sur le lit et Itachi prit une chaise et se mit en face du chef de l'Akatsuki. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans mes couvertures et je me mis à fixer le plafond.

-Le clan Taïmu. Clan connu à travers tout les pays des ninjas et au-delà pour ses techniques médicinales mais surtout pour les « possédés ». Comme je l'ai dit de le dire un peu plus tôt, ce clan est régit par des règles très particulières et qui lui sont propres. De même que le temps n'est pas calculer de la même manière que nous de surcroît, tout était en décalé ce qui ne facilité pas les échanges commerciaux avec ce clan. Pour en revenir à leur mode de vie, il est basé essentiellement sur le zodiac lunaire qui compte un nombre de lune bien supérieur à ce que nous connaissons déjà, ce qui est le premier mystère de ce clan. Mais si il n'y avait que ça, se serait trop facile, alors récemment nous avons découvert l'existence des treize animaux du zodiac qui sont : la fourmi, l'araignée, la mante religieuse, le serpent, la truite, l'aigle, l'ours, le loup, le chat, le crocodile, le singe, la chimère et le dragon. On dit qu'il y a dans le monde ainsi que dans tous les univers éparpillés 13 personnes possédés par les animaux du zodiac lunaire. Sais-tu où se trouve ce clan ?

-Euh non.

-Et bien en fait personne ne le sait vraiment, les rumeurs racontent qu'un village caché aux yeux de tous serait dans les profondeurs des montagnes. Ce village serait cote à cote avec le village de la Roche, qui d'ailleurs n'ont jamais trouvé quelconque trace de vie. Mais la rumeur la plus perturbante et la plus sinistre d'après moi, se serait celle de la fédération de l'ombre.

Je me redressai et m'assis en fixant le mur en face de moi songeuse. La fédération de l'ombre ? Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose mais rien de bien concret.

-Ce serait un groupe de personne extrêmement puissante. Il y aurait des ninjas équivalent à l'anbu et même plus puissant, mais aussi les possédés. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Des rumeurs qui me semblent être plutôt vrai selon moi. De nombreux livres parlent d'une fédération où d'un groupe de personne qui agissaient dans l'ombre des ninjas pour faire régner l'ordre. Mais l'existence de ces personnes n'a était que des rumeurs souvent fonder par des civiles qui en avait vu.

-Possible. Le loup est le signe des gens solitaires. On devient loup en naissant durant l'alignement des lunes inter dimensionnel. Ce qui est très rare. Mais le plus étonnant sont les dons qui se rapportent au loup. Ce sont les dons de voyance.

-De voyance ? Tout devient clair…

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis que je suis ici je fais un rêve toutes les nuits. Toujours le même.

-Et que se passe-t-il dans ton rêve ?

-Il y a deux jeunes hommes qui se font face, l'un blond l'autre brun aux sharingans, ils me tendent la main tout les deux puis après des chaînes me tombent dessus et m'encerclent jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Puis je me réveille en sursaut le matin.

-C'est tout Yuki chan ?

-Je crois…

Pein se leva et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard profond me troubla un peu.

-Demain tu pars en mission pour Konoha avec Deidera. Une mission d'infiltration.

Itachi et Deidera se levèrent et après m'avoir souhaiter bonne nuit ils quittèrent la chambre suivit de Pein. La chambre devint bien silencieuse tout à coup. Je sortis de mon lit et me changeais rapidement. J'enfilai des vêtements noirs et je fis un sac de voyage. Je regardai l'heure. Minuit passer. Je souris, un sourire sans expression et glacial. J'allai faire une bêtise. Je le savais mais j'avais un peu peur de partir à l'aventure seule. Seule pour aller à Konoha et pour aller voir en secret Sakura. Se ne serait pas facile. Surtout si certain membre de l'Akatsuki se rendait compte que je ne suis plus dans mon lit. Je m'étirai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. J'étais quasiment au rez-de-chaussée et la hauteur n'était pas bien grande. Je hissai le sac sur mes épaules et franchis l'encadrement de la fenêtre un sourire aux lèvres comme la première fois que j'étais passée par la porte qui menait aux autres dimensions. J'atterris sur l'herbe humide et je me mis en marche vers Konoha d'un pas lent en jetant de temps en temps des regards en arrière espérant qu'ils remarquent mon absence et qu'ils me rattrapent. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves de gamines qui n'avaient aucune importance. C'est donc dans la nuit et le froid qui devenait mordant que je m'engouffrai dans les bois, rattrapant le chemin de terre battue qui menait au village caché de Konoha. Cependant avant de prendre le virage qui ne me permettra plus de voir le repère pourtant bien dissimulé, je me stoppai et me tournai. Je scrutai cet endroit où j'avais passé plusieurs mois mais surtout ces personnes qui m'avait aidé à m'intégrer dans cette société qui m'était étrangère. Je souris. Un sourire mouillé mais rayonnant. C'est alors qu'à ce moment là, la lune rouge apparue à travers les nuages sombres et que je me tournai vers mon but, vers Konoha.


	8. 07:passage,sharingan et flêche

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**666Naku:**En effet c'est bien Sasuke qui a tué mais j'ai pas trop réfléchie encore pour quelle raison mais ça vien ça viens.

**Ayame-san86:**Merci beaucoup, quant aux raisons qui ont poussé Sasuke à tuer Melissa j'y réfléchi et pour la famille de Yuki c'est dans le prochain chapitre je vous laisse le décourvrir.

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir...j'ai quand même un peu de retard, je suis désolé...mais me revoilà !

Chapitre 7 : Passage, sharingan et flèche

Rouge comme le sang. Symbole du sabbat, ou même de la guerre, pour moi elle signifiait tout autre chose. Lune rouge ou lune flamboyant, lune du singe, animal du zodiac lunaire. Tout ça, je l'appris en lisant le livre « lunes, symboles et significations » pendant que je marchai sans vraiment me presser sur le chemin de terre et de cailloux. Je levai les yeux vers la lune qui rendait les nuages l'entourants d'une couleur orangeade assez jolie. Je vis le soleil qui commençait à se levait et je décidai de me dépêcher un peu. C'est donc ainsi que je m'élançai dans les airs et courrai d'arbre en arbre toujours en lisant. Je sentis cependant une présence à coté de moi. Je levai les yeux du livre et observai la personne à mes cotés. Elle était plus vieille que moi. Ses yeux marron reflétaient un certain amusement et ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux chignons. Elle me fit un grand sourire.

-Salut, tu t'appelles comment ?

Je souris à mon tour devant une telle spontanéité.

-Yuki et toi ?

-Tenten, enchantée !

Tout en continuant à courir je rangeai mon livre et observai derrière moi. Deux jeunes hommes. Eux, je ne l'avais pas entendu. L'un les yeux blancs, l'autre en tenu verte très moulante.

-D'où tu viens ?

Je tournai la tête vers Tenten qui me souriait toujours.

-Du pays du vent. Et vous ?

-Nous ? De Konoha, ce n'est pas là que tu vas ?

Perspicace la petite.

-Ah ? Et comment tu le sais ?

-C'est le chemin.

Elle me lança un sourire rayonnant et fit un geste aux deux autres derrière moi.

-Dis, tu es ninjas ?

-En quelques sortes…

-Bizarre. Tu te déplaces comme un vrai ninja ! Allez, à un de c'est quatre Yuki-chan !

Elle accéléra suivit des deux garçons et je les perdit vite de vu. Je baillai un moment et m'essuyai les yeux. J'étais fatiguée et pas encore remis de mes blessures contre Sasuke. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs attendait à quelques mètres. Des lunettes rouges sur le nez, elle m'aperçut sans vraiment être surprise, elle souriait même. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas d'elle et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Yuki je présume ?

-En effet. Karin ?

-Exacte.

On se fit face pendant un moment qui dura longtemps, trop longtemps à mon goût. Le soleil continuait de monter dans le ciel mais on restait là à se regardait.

Je fis un pas. Elle sortit un kunaï. Je sortis mon katana et continua d'avancer.

-N'avances pas ! J'ai ordre de te retenir ici.

-Tu me tueras ?

-Oui, mais Sasuke m'en voudrait terriblement.

-Sasuke… Que me veux-t-il celui là ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent à la fin !

Je m'étirai et m'élançai sur la femme. Elle arrêta la lame de mon katana et dans un beau coup de pied me fit voltiger contre un arbre.

Pouf ! Je disparu dans un nuage de poussière.

-Un clone. Merde.

Je relevai la tête. Tous mes clones avaient été détruits. Mais trop tard. Je me tenais devant la porte d'entrée de Sakura et j'attendais qu'elle ouvre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un blond à l'air un peu ahuri.

-Oui ?!

-Sakura est là ?

-Mouais, c'est qui ?

-Dis lui que j'ai les cheveux blancs et que l'Uchiwa en question n'est pas le bon mais le dernier de la lignée.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant voir Sakura et derrière Sai.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Itachi n'est pas le bon. Où se trouve Sasuke ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi ?

-Idiote ! Je suis une idiote ! Il se dirige vers Konoha. Merde.

Je me retournai et courrai vers la demeure des Uchiwa. Vite, très vite, plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fait. En un rien de temps, je sautai par dessus le portique et atterris de l'autre coté du mur. Je me dirigeai vers la maison principale et me cachai dans l'ombre.

-Désolé, vraiment désolé ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que s'était un clone.

-Elle s'est vraiment bien foutue de nous.

Quatre personnes venaient d'atterrir dans la cour de la demeure.

-Et tu crois qu'elle est là ?

-Quasiment certain et je veux l'affronter seul.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Elle veux ma mort c'est sur et elle a failli m'avoir la dernière fois mais je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois…

-Comme tu veux.

Je fermai les yeux et respirai tranquillement. J'avais peur. J'allai affronter Sasuke sans aide de la pars de personne. Effrayant et excitant. O ma Melissa ! Je vais faire vengeance dans le manoir des Uchiwa, quel honneur ! J'allai faire couler le sang, et quel sang !

-Sorts ! Yuki !

Je me levai. Le moment était venu. Enfin. Je me dirigeai vers la cour sortant de l'ombre du bâtiment. Le katana à la main et un rouleau dans l'autre. Je me mis face à lui, son regard dans le mien. Se fusillant du regard, le conflit était inévitable. Les trois autres derrière lui reculèrent très loin. Il sourit et activa ses sharingans, les mêmes que ceux de son frère. Que dis-je ?! Non. Ils sont totalement différents de ceux de son frère. Je préférai ceux d'Itachi.

Il y avait moins de colère.

Je souris à mon tour tout en rangeant le rouleau dans ma poche à coté de mon livre ésotérique. Je malaxai mon chakra et le fit envahir mon corps.

-Tss…ridicule…

Je fis un geste de la main et quatre clones apparurent à coté de moi. L'un des quatre se transforma en corbeau et s'envola haut dans le ciel.

-Tu vas chercher du renfort ?

-T'aimerai bien, enfoiré…

-Quel doux mots de la pars d'une si jeune fille.

-Trêves de bavardages.

Je m'élançai sur lui le katana en l'air. Je l'abaissai sur son épaule. Il recula au dernier moment. Je reculai dans un nuage de poussière et fis un signe incantatoire. Une coupure superficielle apparut sur l'épaule de Sasuke en laissant coulai un peu de sang.

Il se toucha l'épaule et sourit.

-Allongement de la lame par le chakra…

-Exact.

Je fis plusieurs signes de la main et posai ma main à terre.

-Je vois…

Sasuke arma son propre katana de chakra électrique et se lança sur moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je vis ses pupilles bougeaient et ses petites virgules tournaient. Je reculai d'un coup et me tapai les mains l'une dans l'autre faisant un bouclier contre l'éclair que me lança Sasuke.

-Tu utilise que ton chakra, t'as pas de technique ?

- Non je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser une technique normale...

-Un avantage pour moi !

-Si tu le dis.

Je sortis le rouleau et le déroulai. Je passai mon doigt avec du sang sur une petite partie du parchemin.

-Sceau numéro 1 levé !

Un chakra violet sortit du rouleau et m'enveloppa dans une brume chaude.

-Ce chakra…

Le chakra me souleva puis me reposa à terre. Il rentra en moi et mes yeux se mirent à briller. Je souris, mes canines avaient légèrement poussé. Je levai la main la paume en avant. Une pointe violette apparue ainsi qu'un fil tendu.

-Flèche du loup.

Je pris le fil et le bandai jusqu'à mes yeux. Je visai le milieu de son front et me concentrai.

-Cible verrouillé.

-Sasuke Kun!!

Je vis Sakura suivit de Naruto et Sai qui venaient d'entrée dans la demeure. Sasuke tourna la tête un instant.

La flèche siffla dans l'air et le hurlement de Sakura s'éleva dans le village.


End file.
